


When You Give An Aomine A Label Maker...

by Shinimegami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic, Don't give Aomine a label maker for pete's sake man, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinimegami/pseuds/Shinimegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither he nor Kuroko really <i>knew</i> where Aomine got the damn thing, but Kagami had his guesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Give An Aomine A Label Maker...

Neither he nor Kuroko really _knew_ where Aomine got the damn thing, but Kagami had his guesses. If he didn't find Midorima insufferable, he'd call him up and ask him if one of his lucky items went missing recently because Kagami was sure at one point one of his lucky items had been a label maker, and if it was, he was even more sure that Aomine would have no qualms about just taking the damn thing when Midorima wasn't paying attention just to mess with it. Seemed even more possible that Midorima had actually just left it somewhere by the end of the day and Aomine just found it that way instead.

What _did_ he do with that lucky item junk when the day was over anyway? Oh well. Didn't matter, he guessed.

What did matter was that Kagami was finding labels around his apartment on everything and anything, mostly stuff in the kitchen. The first label he noticed, though, was on Nigou. Having kind of conquered his fear of at least one dog, Kagami was petting him the other day when he literally found a label that said "Dog." stuck to his fur. Okay so it wasn't _wrong_ , at least, but what the hell?

Kuroko wouldn't have done something like this, so Kagami only had one other culprit in mind. Maybe it'd only been a few months since the three of them had moved in together, but Kagami was getting to know Aomine just as well as he did Kuroko, and…well something like this had Aomine Daiki written all over it. No pun intended.

However, he didn't have confirmation of this until he opened the refrigerator a few days later and found all the food inside with the label "Property of Aomine Daiki" all over it. It took some grumbling and a good portion of his time, but Kagami got most of the labels removed before he had to make dinner that night. After that, he didn't see any more labels to deal with, so Kagami eventually forgot about the incident.

Until an evening a few days later, that was. Kagami was sitting on the couch watching TV, Kuroko curled up against his side as read a book when Aomine sauntered into the room, coming up behind them on the couch, his hands running over both their backs in a loving fashion as he spoke. "Oi, Tetsu, Taiga…I'm going to the kitchen to grab something to drink. Want anything?"

Kuroko looked up up from his book and gave Aomine a small smile but shook his head no, and Kagami raised an eyebrow at the idea of Aomine actually offering to do something for someone else for once (the affection was actually par for the course at this point with all three of them usually, at least in private), but then decided to give him the benefit of the doubt before telling him he was just fine. Aomine shrugged and made his way toward the kitchen, and as he did so, Kagami shifted a little trying to get more comfortable on the couch when he felt something pull on his shirt a bit, causing him to reach back. Another goddamn label came away from the fabric and Kagami stared at the piece of paper in confusion before he read it.

"Property of Aomine Daiki."

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Kagami said, looking over at Kuroko, finding the same kind of label on his back. He peeled it off and showed it to him and Kuroko gave him a deadpanned kind of look that he did when someone did something pretty ridiculous, but they were both interrupted by the sound of Aomine obviously cracking up in the kitchen.

"Where the hell is the label maker, Aho? I know you have one, and it's going straight in the trash!" Kagami called to him.

"In your dreams, Bakagami. I've hidden it, you'll never find it." Aomine commented, coming back into the living room, a smirk hidden behind the rim of a can of soda as he took a sip.

"Wanna bet?"

"Bet all you want, you're still not gonna find it. And besides, you and Tetsu may have taken the labels off, but you're still mine. Deal with it."

At first, Kagami had about zero idea what to say to that. Usually…Aomine just didn't say things like that, and on one hand he was still being a pain in the ass, but on the other…that was actually kind of sweet in a way Kagami didn't know how to respond to. Kuroko seemed to mirror this sentiment, looking a touch surprised at the statement, before settling back against the couch returning to his book.

"Fair enough."

Kagami couldn't help but sputter at Kuroko's general acceptance of Aomine's behavior, but eventually he just gave up with a sigh, figuring that, yeah, Aomine was kind of right even if he wouldn't admit that out loud. "Just…stop putting labels on the dog, please…"

As if to punctuate this sentiment, Nigou, who had been laying on the floor in front of them, sat up and scratched at his fur.

* * *

 

Aomine hummed and turned over in bed, but was disappointed to find that the other side of it was empty. His eyes fluttered open, the sight of rumpled, empty sheets next to him confirming that yes, Kagami and Kuroko had gotten up already and were probably going about their normal routine for a Sunday morning. He still couldn't understand why either of them would bother getting up early on a day like this, but he was slowly starting to get used to it.

Sighing, he moved to lay on his back, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes, slowly bringing it up over his forehead when he felt something there. The hell? It felt like a sticker…

Peeling it off, Aomine eyed it, realizing it was one of his labels. Except it wasn't one of his labels.

This one read "Property of Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya."

So, they _did_ find the label maker.

Alright, fair enough. Laughing to himself, he pulled himself out of bed and got through the shower. He didn't throw the label out, though. No, instead, he placed it on the shirt he was wearing before wandering out of the bedroom.

Once again, he wasn't sure if Kuroko and Kagami were annoyed or touched by the gesture once they'd noticed that he was just running with it, but considering the way Kagami's eyes softened after the annoyed look that flashed over his face for about a microsecond, and the way Kuroko pulled him down for a kiss…he'd go with touched.

Worked for him.


End file.
